Songbirds in a Snowstorm
Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Questsfr:Des renforts inattendusde:Excenmilles Gespür für Schnee }} Walkthrough You must wait one Vana'diel day after completion of Bonds That Never Die to receive the cutscene. Remember to purchase a Flint Stone and have a fishing rod with you before you start. *Talk to Rholont Southern San d'Oria (S) (E-7) for a cutscene. (You may have to talk to him twice if you don't get the cutscene and instead mentions some bundle KI instead.) *Talk to Daigraffeaux in Southern San d'Oria (S) (I-11) at the Chocobo-Stable for a cutscene. (This quest now appears in your list.) *Zone into Beaucedine Glacier (S) for a cutscene. Fishing * Remember to simply mount up on whatever mount you have to save time traversing this zone, and to avoid agro from any true sight mobs! *Examine the Colossal Footprint on the west side of the tower at (I-7) for a cutscene. **You are asked to obtain a Lance Fish, a Paladin Lobster, and a Scutum Crab. *Go to G-10 (at the frozen lake) and examine the Rocky Perch for a Goliath Worm (stackable). This spot is one level below the Colossal Footprint. **It is recommended to check the Rocky Perch multiple times for extra Goliath Worms. **A Goliath Worm is used for every attempt at fishing. *Each type of fish can be caught at a different one of the three ponds in the area, or all three can be caught in the ocean with great rate of success. ** Locations: *** Lance Fish found in pond in (H-9), south of Campaign Arbiter. *** Paladin Lobster found at pond in (G-10), near Rocky Perch. *** Scutum Crab found at pond in (J-7). Take care with the new NM Scylla since it has Draw In. **As long as you do not use a weak fishing rod you should have no problem fishing up your key items. ***Confirmed to work: Carbon Fishing Rod (reward from Quest 4 Boy and the Beast), Tarutaru Fishing Rod, Halcyon Rod, Lu Shang's Fishing Rod, Mithran Fishing Rod, Hume Fishing Rod, Composite Fishing Rod, Clothespole, Yew Fishing Rod, and Willow Fishing Rod **Check the Text which is occurring when something on the hook: ***Something caught the hook'!' <--- You can now fish up a Key Item. ***Something caught the hook'!!!' <--- You will fish up a Monster. (In this case just cancel fishing to avoid a fight.) *Return to the Colossal Footprint at (I-7) with the 3 fish for another cutscene. **You are asked to obtain a Flint Stone. *Proceed to the Charred Firewood at (I-7) and trade the Flint Stone to it. **The Charred Firewood is actually immediately north of the (I-7) tower but two levels above (on the same level as the Beaucedine Glacier (S) Campaign Arbiter). If you are at the Charred Firewood and facing south, you will see the (I-7) tower immediately below you. Be forewarned - you will have to pass 2 true sight Dryptotaur to get to the Charred Firewood. Battle *Go to the Southern tower at (H-10) and click the Compressed Snow for a cutscene. *Click the Compressed Snow a second time to spawn the NM Orcish Bloodletter. **Double Attacks on every attack. **Seems to use TP moves independent of any type of TP gain. **Uses Mighty Strikes multiple times. **Soloable by any job which can DoT/zone. Takes ~30 minutes with just Disseverment poison. *Once defeated, click the Compressed Snow for a cutscene and your reward.